


Dr. Stilinski  vs. The World

by Fletcher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Banter, Cranky Doctor, M/M, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher/pseuds/Fletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is mostly interested in becoming the best omega doctor this world has to offer. He is NOT interested in the lame alphas who keep chasing after him.</p><p>Derek Hale doesn’t stand a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Stilinski  vs. The World

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Доктор Стилински против целого мира](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247772) by [ElasticLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove), [Saraceno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraceno/pseuds/Saraceno)



> This is set in an alpha/beta/omega universe where biology has mostly been conquered but there is still a lot of prejudice.

“But you’re an omega, it makes no sense to turn me down.”

“Me being an omega and you being an alpha, does not equal me sucking your dick. Now fuck off, because unlike you, I do have some work to do. Unless you have something interesting to say, which I doubt with that tiny little alpha brain of yours.”

“You are very rude for a doctor,” the annoying alpha said.

Stiles was getting really tired of putting alphas in their place and decided it was time to finish this. “I realize you probably think that all omegas should be docile and frightful little things, but we are not living in the Middle Ages any longer. Time for you to join us in 2013.”

“I think you’re the one who has been reading way too much romance novels. Seems like doctors have some free time to kill after all,” the alpha mocked, clearly not taking Stiles seriously at all.

“I do not read that crap, give me a David Foster Wallace novel any day.”

“Oh god, I can’t believe I asked a hipster out for drinks.”

“Please, like you really wanted to have a drink with me,” Stiles scoffed. “I’ve treated your sister which means I’ve officially lived up to my oath. Since I didn’t swear an oath to be nice to my patient’s douchebag brother, I am kindly asking you to leave now.”

“Don’t worry, I’m leaving. I have to go hunt down one of those docile omegas, it’s a Friday.”

“Good for you,” Stiles nodded. “Tell your sister she needs to come back in two weeks to remove her cast and please mention she can come in alone next time.”

“Oh, I had no intention of joining her,” the alpha exclaimed, seemingly offended. Finally.

“I’m glad we’re on the same wavelength.” Then Stiles heard the familiar sound of a siren. “Ah, I think I smell a car wreck, must be my lucky day,” he said and walked off without saying another word.

*

Stiles decided to celebrate the end of yet another successful day in the Jungle, the bar where all the doctors and nurses hung out and essentially the highlight of his social life. Sadly, Scott and Isaac weren’t there yet, probably too busy making out in some closet. He hoped they would get here soon, because he was really in the mood to celebrate.

Today, he had treated three major cases, dealt with a major crisis and he only got hit on by two alphas. It was an awesome day to be Stiles Stilinski.

The awesome levels quickly dropped when Jackson spotted him. “What’s up, Stilinski? Still enjoying the quiet of the ER?” he asked condescendingly, but then Jackson always sounded condescending.

“It’s not like it’s safe to go to the operating room, your ego could blow that place up any day now.”

“Too bad, you could actually learn something there. Dr. Finstock showed us a new procedure he picked up in New York. That is some exciting shit, I can’t wait to perform it.”

Jackson was happy, there was something tremendously wrong with this world.

“You’re not a brain surgeon, Jackson,” Stiles helpfully pointed out. “And I think Finstock has enough of a brain to not let you near anything that complicated. Stick to making things pretty, that’s what you’re good at.”

“You really are the bitchiest omega I’ve ever met,” Jackson sighed, no longer sounding that cheerful.

“Aww, thanks. Does your alpha know that you like to throw compliments at available omegas?”

“You’re going to be available for a long time if you keep this up,” Jackson said meanly. “Seriously, Stiles, how many of those poor alphas are you going to turn down? Erica doesn’t appreciate the fact that she’s the one that has to comfort them.”

“Pftt, that is how she gets laid. Erica loves me, unlike my former best friend if he doesn’t show up soon.”

Maybe the friendship between Stiles and Scott was so strong that he could feel the subconscious death glares Stiles was throwing at him, because he finally made an appearance. He gave Stiles a quick fist bump and Isaac nodded at him.

“Dude, I heard the news,” Scott said, sounding a lot less excited than Stiles expected him to be.

“I know right, a car crash with three victims and I handled them all by myself! Well, there was only one person with major injuries, but Dr. Deaton smiled at me. Like actually smiled at me.” That last part had to be emphasized since Stiles had always suspected that Deaton wasn’t even capable of smiling.

“That sounds awesome, but I was actually talking about the alpha you turned down today,” Scott said, with a look that spelled out he wanted to break the news gently.

However Stiles refused to give up his good mood that easily. “What? Who cares about those lame alphas, no offense Isaac.”

“None taken,” Isaac said quietly.

“Um, Stiles,” Scott said carefully, “one of those lame alphas you turned down today was Derek Hale and the patient you treated was Laura Hale.”

Stiles started searching through his brain and asked, “Why does that name sound vaguely familiar?”

“Maybe because you work in the Hale wing, dumbass,” Jackson said exasperated. “I can’t believe you didn’t read the name on the chart.”

“She had a wrist fracture, it’s not like she was on her deathbed. Why does it matter anyway? There was no problem with her treatment, I don’t think the Hales are suddenly going to start pulling their donations.”

Scott didn’t seem convinced by his compelling argument. “I heard from Allison that you were pretty rude to Derek. The whole hospital is talking about it.”

“Great, I can look forward to Dr. Deaton’s usual frown tomorrow. Why does this shit always happen to me, why couldn’t I just have been a stupid beta? No offense, Scott.”

“I’m feeling pretty offended,” Jackson said.

“No one cares what you think, would you please leave us alone. Go find Lydia or something, you’re annoying me,” Stiles said, waving him away like he was an irritating fly.

“Like I want to hang out with you losers anyway. Lydia and I are playing with handcuffs tonight.”

“Eww, way too much information.”

Once Jackson finally made his exit, Scott gratefully took a beer from Isaac and asked Stiles, “Are you sure you shouldn’t be more concerned about this? I mean it wouldn’t be the first time that a rejected alpha feels a bit vindictive. Especially one with this much power.”

“You don’t have to tell me, I’m the only doctor here whose tires get slashed every three months. But I think it’ll be fine, Derek Hale is a dick but not a vindictive one. He’s probably busy fucking an omega while we’re busy celebrating my medical victory. Seriously guys, I want to get wasted tonight.”

*

Barely a week later, Stiles was afraid he was going to have to pick up Jackson’s official ‘I’m an idiot’ card. Lydia made it for him when he managed to crash into a parked car, on foot.

Since today Dr. Deaton spoke those horrible words: ‘visit from one of our most important benefactors’. The minute he said it, everyone threw an accusing glare at Stiles. He felt betrayed, this was so not his fault. If this really was Derek’s way of dealing with his bruised ego, then clearly _he_ was the asshole in this situation, not Stiles like everyone seemed to assume. He was the victim here, there were laws to protect omegas from this kind of situation.

Okay, those laws were mostly there to protect them from slavery and forced marriages, but still that didn’t mean that he didn’t have every right to turn down an alpha who was interested in him. Maybe he didn’t need to be that rude, but that was mostly self-preservation. It’s just easier to get rid of an alpha by insulting them, once their ego is bruised they usually back off. Except for the occasional tire slasher and Derek Hale apparently.

“We’re not blaming you for this,” Erica tried to assure him. “I mean there was no way you could have known that he was _the_ Derek Hale, part of the billionaire family that basically founded this hospital. I’m sure there are tons of Hales admitted here every day.”

“You’re so nice, Erica. If only I wasn’t an omega, I’d marry you in a heartbeat.”

She ruffled his hair and said, “You know I’m a pure alpha lover, Stiles.”

“Actually, it’s so fucked up that our society still splits us up in those categories,” Stiles started one of his favorite rants. “The whole omegas should marry alphas and betas can do whoever they like, it’s so outdated.”

Erica sighed wistfully, “I agree, there should be more crossovers. But unfortunately, you can’t change biology. No matter how many new suppressants they discover, you’re always going to smell extra yummy, Stiles. Besides, it’s not like we still have to deal with those overwhelming heats, that must have been a drag for our grandparents. Although, I do hope that they never get rid of them completely, a little heat can do wonders for your sex life.”

“I wouldn’t know since I currently have no sex life,” Stiles replied.

“Yeah, I know. It’s getting seriously pathetic. All those men and women throwing themselves at your feet and you’re still not getting laid? How high are your standards, exactly?”

“Not that high, it just seems that my first rule is the biggest stumbling block for my suitors: absolutely no alphas.”

Erica was starting to look frustrated with him.“I really don’t get you. If someone as hot as Derek Hale propositioned me, I would drag him into a closet and have his babies. We’re talking billionaire here, remember.”

“I don’t care how hot or rich he is, he does not pass the first rule. Plus, he was rude to me,” Stiles added, like that really sealed the deal.

Erica raised her eyebrows. “Yes, how dare he. After you treated him in your typical professional manner.”

“That’s not the point. What are we even talking about anyway? I’m sure Derek Hale has forgotten all about my existence anyway.”

“Well, I hope that it’s Derek who’s visiting today, because his mother is very scary. Have you met her yet?”

“No, I’m usually fortunate enough to have a day off when important benefactors are present. Probably not a coincidence since Deaton always makes the rosters for that day.”

“Hmm, then why didn’t he give you today off? He’s basically asking for an embarrassing moment here.”

“Excuse me, I stopped having embarrassing moments in high school,” Stiles defended himself. “I’m a doctor now, all grown-up and no longer awkward.”

“Looking at your high school pictures, the one positive change seems to be your hair. Alphas don’t like a buzzcut,” she whispered.

“I have work to do, Erica,” he said. “Warn me if you see a Hale, I’m planning on a sudden illness when you do.”

“Faking being sick, when your boss is a doctor? Isn’t that a bit stupid?” she pointed out.

“Deaton will be so busy charming his guests, he won’t have time to check me out,” Stiles said confidently.

*

There were many good times to meet the woman who partly sponsored your paycheck. Playing video games with one of your younger patients, was not one of them. And Tom was like 17, oops. Not exactly a kid patient so there went that excuse.

Nevertheless, Dr. Deaton introduced him like he had just finished saving Tom’s life. “Mrs. Hale, this is Dr. Stilinski, one of our most promising young doctors. As you know, it’s important to nurture our talent.”

Stiles had difficulty controlling his face, this was the most praise Dr. Deaton had ever given him. If only Mrs. Hale was visiting this place every day.

“Aren’t you the doctor that treated my daughter?” she asked curiously.

Ok, scratch that. Hopefully she would never visit again. Or at least not when Stiles was around.

“I did treat your daughter, Mrs. Hale. I hope she is not experiencing too much pain,” he said, copying Scott’s doctor voice.

“Oh no, she is completely fine,” she rushed to assure him. “I was more worried about my son, he was much worse for the wear.”

“Was he now?” Stiles asked, alarm bells officially going off in his head.

“Don’t worry, Dr. Stilinski. He’ll lick his wounds soon enough.”

Was she actually teasing him? Those Hales sure were a weird family. Stiles was looking for a way to finish this conversation as quickly as possible, but unfortunately he couldn’t use Tom’s medical chart as an excuse. Since he didn’t have it with him and he wasn’t even his doctor, something he was praying had slipped Deaton’s mind. Tom just had an excellent collection of video games.

Stiles remained in Scott-mode and said, “It was lovely talking to you, Mrs. Hale, but I have some other patients to see.”

“Of course, Dr. Stilinski, I understand how important your work is for you. Dr. Deaton was just planning on showing me the operating room.”

“Good luck,” he snorted, then quickly corrected himself, “I mean I hope you have an enjoyable day.”

“Thank you, doctor. I appreciate it.”

Yeah, he didn’t trust these Hales.

*

Stiles basically ran to the break room. Even if he did just have a break, he already needed another one. Mostly, he was really hungry all of a sudden. Before he got a chance to enjoy his delicious pop tarts, he bumped into an enormous chest.

“Unless you’re legally blind, watch where you’re going,” Stiles said, feeling pissed off. His head actually hurt from the impact, was this guy made from steel?

“I don’t think you’re supposed to run in a hospital, so this is your fault not mine.”

Stiles knew that condescending voice and sure enough, the chest belonged to Derek Hale.

“Aww, you’re still trying to think, are you? Maybe it’s time for you to go back to the gym, I don’t think your chest is completely made of steel yet.”

“I’m sure you’d enjoy watching me work out,” Derek said flirtily.

Stiles was _not_ interested in cheesy pickup lines and said, “The only thing that brings joy to my life are my pop tarts. Would you please fuck off so I can find my precious.”

“You’re already starting to say please. You must have heard who I am.”

“Am I supposed to be impressed now? Having a rich mommy and daddy is not exactly an achievement, come back to me when you survived med school.”

“Oh, I’m sure it won’t be that long before we bump into each other again,” Derek said with utter confidence.

“You’re evil, Derek Hale. Pure evil,” Stiles spitted out.

“You’re not exactly a choir boy yourself, Dr. Stiles Stilinski. I wonder if I could find out your real name from the HR department, I’m sure it’s as lovely as you are.”

“Don’t bother, my legal name is Stiles. On the other hand, it’s illegal to go through someone’s personal files so go ahead. I’m sure you’ll enjoy prison, lots of time for push-ups.”

Derek laughed, “You really are unpleasant.”

“I’m glad you’ve finally received the message. I am very unpleasant, it would be wise to just ignore me in the future.”

“I’m sorry, Stiles. The view is just too pretty,” Derek said and then walked away.

Which was completely unfair, Stiles deserved the last word in this conversation, but he wasn’t planning on yelling at him in a hospital corridor either. No matter what some people thought, he was a complete professional. He just concentrated on finally eating his beloved pop tarts and forgot all about Derek Hale and his weird mother.

*

A couple of hours later, Stiles was relieved he got something to eat. The ER was as busy as ever, it was going to be one of those endless shifts.

On the bright side, Allison was working the same shift as him. She was without a doubt his favorite nurse to work with. Too bad things didn’t work out between her and Scott. Alas, there was nothing that could stop the epic love between Scott and Isaac. Stiles didn’t mind Isaac, but he did miss the days when it was just him, Scott and Allison hanging out together. Poor Scott just couldn’t resist those alpha pheromones. At least Isaac was living proof that being an alpha didn’t mean you had to be some overly muscled, arrogant, horny frat boy.

So really Derek Hale had no excuse to be such an asshole and neither did all those other assholes. Like for example, the alpha who had spent the last hour closely watching him. He didn’t take his eyes off Stiles for a second. It was so fucking creepy. If only there was a way for Stiles to completely cover up his omega scent. When he was a teenager, he basically tried every aftershave he could get his hands on but zilch.  

Normally, he would yell at one of his creepy alpha suitors until they left him alone, but with his luck that would be the exact moment his boss walked in with Talia Hale. So Stiles was going to stay professional for the moment. As long as the guy didn’t push it because like every self-respecting omega, Stiles learned self-defense at a very young age. Well, it was mostly his dad who had insisted on it, but once Stiles learned how fun it was to kick ass, he had no problem doing it.

The guy kept glaring at him, it didn’t look like he was in need of immediate treatment so he decided to ask Erica for some assistance. Before he managed to reach her desk, the ER was invaded by the Hales. This time Talia Hale was accompanied by her son and daughter and they were all looking straight at him. Then Dr. Deaton motioned him to join them and Stiles knew he was screwed. With no other choice, he reluctantly walked over to them, still keeping an eye on the creepy alpha who kept watching him.

“Dr. Stilinski,” Deaton greeted him. “You’ve already met the Hale family, but they would like to have a discussion with you. In the interest of our hospital,” he emphasized.

Great, no way he could refuse now if he ever wanted to work here again.

“Of course, everything for our hospital right?’

Dr. Deaton nodded approvingly. All this approval was starting to make Stiles dizzy. They went to Dr. Deaton’s office for their ‘discussion.’ Stiles had no idea what Talia Hale wanted to discuss with him. If this was one of those sleazy romance novels, this was the moment where Stiles would have to marry her alpha son to save the hospital.

Once they finally arrived in Deaton’s office, Stiles sat down in one of the comfy couches and asked as politely as he could, “What did you wanted to discuss with me?”

“Dr. Stilinski, I’ve really enjoyed talking to the staff of this hospital,” Talia Hale started saying. “However, it got me thinking about several things. Mainly about something I’ve noticed on the last few tours Dr. Deaton gave me. There seem to be very few omega doctors in this hospital. In fact, you are only one of the three omega doctors I’ve met here.”

“That’s not very surprising is it?” Stiles replied. “Even though the equal rights law was passed over fifty years ago, omegas are still encouraged to become nurses and teachers rather than doctors and lawyers. Not that I think for a second that it’s easy being a nurse or teacher, you’ve got to be pretty strong-minded to deal with all those brats, I mean kids.”

“I completely agree with you,” Talia Hale said. “We might be equal in the eyes of the law, but there is still so much work to be done in our society if we want true equality. I’m hoping to help that change, if only for a little bit. I want to encourage more omegas to become doctors or surgeons. The other two omegas working as doctors here, come from a very privileged background. That’s why I would like your help on this campaign, you are the perfect example that you can defy the odds. That just because you’re an omega, that doesn’t mean you should be working with annoying brats all day,” she concluded and gave him a small wink.

From the look Dr. Deaton gave him, Stiles knew that if he said no to Mrs. Hale, he would never set foot in the ER again. And Mrs. Hale was right, no one ever expected he would work there. When he started med school, everyone just assumed he would go into pediatrics. Even his dad, even Scott. He had worked very hard to be where he was right now, he couldn’t just give it all up because he didn’t care about some stupid equal rights campaign.

“If I can help you, why not,” he eventually answered.

The Hales seemed enormously pleased with this response, Stiles really wanted to make the smug grin on Derek’s face disappear.

“I just have one condition, I don’t have time to visit high schools. If you want me to talk to these kids, fine. But I prefer it to be on my own ground, I could give them a tour or something. These tour things seem to very effective.”

“We’ll discuss more details later,” Mrs. Hale smiled, “I’m just glad you’re willing to cooperate with us.”

“You’re a good doctor,” Laura added. “We’re very lucky to have you in our camp.”

“Thank you, miss Hale.”

It seemed like their discussion was finished and Stiles jumped up to go back to work or rather go complain to Scott about his miserable life.

Derek Hale stopped him, with one of his freaky powerful hands. “I just wanted to say that I’m looking forward to working with you, Dr. Stilinski.”

“Working with me?” Stiles repeated. “I didn’t know you were familiar with that concept.”

“My mother didn’t exactly mention it in there, but I am the one who is running this campaign. My mother has a big heart but very little free time.”

“Ok, I’ve changed my mind, I’m not doing it.”

“You can’t back out now, Deaton will lynch you. You don’t want to cross him, believe me,” Derek warned him.

“I’m not planning to spend a second of my own valuable free time in your company,” Stiles said and he was fully prepared to give Derek one of his famous putdowns, unfortunately he was interrupted by his other creepy alpha stalker.

“Maybe you should leave him alone, dude, he obviously isn’t interested,” the alpha said. Now that he was so close, Stiles could tell he was pretty young, probably a real frat boy.

“And you are,” Derek said condescendingly. “Let the adults talk, okay?”

“He doesn’t want you dude,” the frat boy repeated. “Back off!”

“Or what,” Derek taunted. “You’re going to drown me in beer. Just walk away, kid.”

The frat boy looked insulted and he got a lot closer to Derek. Great, exactly what Stiles needed: two competitive alphas fighting over him. He decided to cut this off before they tried to turn him into a prize that could be won. This was a hospital, not a freaking fair.

“You’re both idiots and I’m not interested in talking to either of you. You can both fuck off so I can concentrate on my work. I’m meant to be saving lives here, not play referee to two horny losers. Here’s an idea: why don’t the two of you jump into a supply closet and get rid of some of that sexual frustration. Because I can tell you, I won’t be helping you.”

He turned to the alpha frat boy and asked him, “Are you even a patient here?”

“Yes, I fell down the stairs and broke my rib. It hurts a lot.”

“Then go back to the frat house and find someone to take care of you.”

“Ok,” the boy conceded. “But you really don’t want him either, right?’

“I can assure you that no one here will ever get in my pants. I’ve got to do important doctor stuff. I hope I don’t need to call security.”

“We’re leaving,” Derek confirmed and he grabbed his fellow alpha by the shoulders. Clearly, he wasn’t taking any chances here.

Stiles felt even more pissed off, why did Derek Hale just assume that Stiles couldn’t take care of himself? Arrogant bastard, Stiles was a professional ass kicker.

Fucking alphas, they were the bane of his existence.

*

He didn’t hear anything about the dreaded campaign for the next week and was quietly hoping that the Hale family had forgotten all about his existence. The illusion was shattered when he ran into Derek Hale. It was becoming a habit, a nasty habit like chain smoking.

“Why are you here?”

“You haven’t forgotten about the campaign you so passionately committed to last week, have you? Or me?” he smirked.

“Of course not, I am aware how hard it is to get rid of fungus.”

“Ouch. The kids are going to love you.”

“You didn’t bring any of them here, did you?” Stiles looked around suspiciously, already preparing himself for an attack of the brats.

“Wow, you really don’t like kids.”

“I’ve already told you that I’m not the domestic type, I don’t interact with anyone under the legal drinking age if I can help it.” Unless they have excellent video games, of course.

“There must be children brought in the ER. You can’t avoid them,” Derek countered his argument.

“That’s different, that’s work. And if I’m lucky, they’re unconscious. Changed your mind yet about my compatibility with this campaign?”

“On the contrary, this makes you even more perfect. You’re one of the most atypical omegas I’ve ever met, you could really inspire these kids. There is nothing wrong with being a nurse, but what if you wanted to be a doctor your entire life? You shouldn’t have to give up your dream because of society’s expectations.”

“Did your mother brainwash you by any chance? Because the first time I met you, you were a walking alpha cliché.”

“For fuck’s sake, Stiles,” Derek said, clearly frustrated. Stiles’ charm was having an effect. “I asked you if you wanted to have a drink with me. I didn’t threaten to take you back to my cave and have my way with you.”

“It was the way you said it, with that stupid cocky smile and don’t forget what you said ‘but you’re an omega, it makes no sense to turn me down’. Very progressive of you, Hale.”

“Ok, I admit that was presumptuous of me. But I did catch you checking me out earlier.”

“What are you talking about? I was glaring at you to leave the room so I could treat my patient in peace. She had a wrist fracture anyway, no need to hold her hand.”

“Oh, I guess I must have misinterpreted that. I’m sorry,” Derek apologized.

“Clearly, you’re not very good at picking up signals, so I’m going to lay this all out for you. I will not have sex with you. If you want to work with me on this, it’s very important that you understand this.”

“Will you have a drink with me then?” he asked.

Before Stiles could attempt to kill him with his eyes, Derek added, “Not like a date or anything that could possibly lead to sex. But we need to discuss some things, Laura will be joining us as well.”

“It’s not like I have a choice in any of this. My shift ends in three hours so I will probably meet you in five hours. That means about …” Stiles had no idea what time it was.

“Nine,” Derek filled in.

*

Laura was a lot friendlier than her brother and much more intelligent. She explained to Stiles exactly what was expected from him during this campaign. It could have been worse, he was basically their mascot.

He was supposed to give a few tours of the hospital (dreadful but expected), write an inspiring story for their brochures (he already had a ghostwriter in mind) and be present at the gala they were hosting to raise awareness and funds. There were much more pleasant things in life than to dress up in a suit and hang out with rich people, but he could survive that as well. The only real bad news was that Derek would be joining him on these tours and he was the one in charge of the brochure and the gala.

And from the sly looks he gave Stiles, he still hadn’t completely given up on him. Asshole.

When he spotted Scott and Isaac, alongside Erica, he found his exit strategy. “I’m sorry, but I see some of my friends over there. Thank you for the talk, it was very informative,” he smiled at Laura and she smiled back at him. He muttered a goodbye to Derek and fled to the counter.

“I’m so glad you finally made it here. You helped me escape from the Hales.”

“Why would you ever want to escape from them?” Erica asked. “Look at them, they’re so beautiful, do you think there are other siblings. Maybe an alpha brother that doesn’t have his eyes set on Stiles.”

Stiles looked offended and said, “He does not have his eyes set on me. He just wanted to fuck me. Why don’t you go over there and take your chances, I’m sure he won’t turn you down. You’re hot, Erica, he’d be a complete idiot.”

“Ok, I’m going over there. Not because I think I have a shot in hell with him, but I’d like to enjoy the view from up close.”

“I will never understand Erica’s obsession with alphas,” Stiles sighed after she left.

“We must have a certain charm,” Isaac joked.

“Most of you manage to hide it very well. At least I only have to deal with Derek Hale for a few more weeks and then I’m free again. And Dr. Deaton will love me forever so no more frowns from now on.”

“Let’s drink to that,” Scott suggested.

*

Erica sat at the Hale table for over an hour. Stiles had no idea what she was talking about with them. Actually, she seemed to be mostly talking to Laura. Hopefully, they didn’t suddenly become BFF’s, that was the last thing Stiles needed. He didn’t want any of them in his life, no matter how nice Laura was. He already had plenty of nice of friends and Jackson. There was no place in his life for anyone else. Certainly not for romance.

His ‘nice’ friends had tried to set him up plenty of times with nice betas. But Stiles wasn’t interested in any complications. He preferred to keep his life simple: work and friends who he saw at work. That was all he needed. That’s why Derek was becoming a very irritating presence in his life. Usually, he had no problem getting rid of even the most persistent alphas, but not this one. Or maybe Stiles’ ego was growing out of control. He was after all assuming that the only reason Derek accepted his mother’s proposal, was so that he could chase after Stiles.

Looking at him, Stiles realized how ridiculous that was. Derek was hot, super rich and an alpha. He could get whoever he wanted, there was no way he was this interested in an overly rude doctor like Stiles. The only reason he got so many suitors in the first place were his omega pheromones and his okay looks. Once they discovered his personality, they all quickly ran off. No one was really that interested in Stiles Stilinski.

*

The next day, Erica kept mentioning Laura Hale. Laura is really into tai chi, yoga is so passé. Did you know Laura and Derek went to Harvard? They have two younger sisters who are also planning on going there. Laura is going go Italy this summer and she said she’d love to take as many friends as she could. Stiles, I could be going to Italy. I love Laura, I love her.

Stiles felt like one of those cartoon characters who tried not to explode. “Trust me, I know you love her. You haven’t stopped talking about her this entire shift.”

“I’m sorry if I’m excited about making a new friend. Just because you have the social skills of a raccoon, doesn’t mean we all feel that way.”

“Why does a raccoon need a social life, I’m sure he has much more interesting things to do and so do I. I’ll go check if Mrs. Parker is still alive, try not to bore anyone to death with Laura Hale’s biography.”

“Whatever, Stiles. Keep up the good fight, because you are so not going to win this one. You will give into their charms soon enough.”

“I highly doubt it,” he scoffed.

*

There they were, the monsters. And they were all looking at him. It was important not to show fear, that was how you stayed in control.

He coughed and said, “Hello, my name is Dr. Stiles Stilinski and I’ll be giving you a tour of Beacon Hills Hospital. The place where you could end up working if you want to become a doctor. It’s a pretty nice hospital, you could do much worse. Let’s start at the area in most need of some omega brains: surgery. Right now, this place is ruled by alphas. This has to change, all will become clear when you meet Jackson.”

Derek let out a little chuckle, but Stiles ignored him and marched on with his fellow omegas. Luckily, they were a bit older than he expected, about fourteen. Old enough to know when it was wise to be quiet.

Unfortunately, when they met Jackson, he caught at least two of them checking him out. He immediately started searching his brain for a hotter doctor. He could not let anyone leave this building with a crush on Jackson. It was weird that none of the omegas seemed interested in Derek. They were teenagers, their hormones should be all over the place. And when a big, strong alpha stands next to you.. Wait, big and strong alpha? It seemed Stiles had his own troubles to deal with. Screw the children, heartbreak was a part of life.

“Now that you’ve checked out the surgeons, some of you more than necessary, we’ll be going to another branch of medicine you might be interested in, pediatrics. It’s good to have the clichés out of the way, don’t you think?”

Overall, the tour went quite well. Stiles didn’t really mind talking about the hospital for a few hours. This was his passion after all, if it wasn’t for Scott he would probably be sleeping here as well. But Scott really appreciated splitting the rent with him.

When he asked the pivotal question, if any of them were interested in medicine, there were a few convincing nods which Stiles determined to be a very good outcome. He did feel sorry for their parents, medical school was not cheap. The fact that his dad sent him there on a local sheriff paycheck, made him realize just how amazing his dad was. And he was determined to make him proud by being the best doctor he could possibly be. Even if that meant not having a social life or any life really.

Stiles thought that would be the end of it, but Derek approached him after the kids left with their teacher. “You did a really good job, Stiles. You’re a lot better with kids than you give yourself credit for.”

“They weren’t really kids anymore, fourteen means you can start looking forward to your high school graduation."

“The next batch will be a bit younger though. My mom thinks it’s important to reach as much age brackets as possible. You’ll be entertaining ten-year-olds next time.”

“Shit.”

“That’s why I started with the 14-year-olds. Thought it would make you more comfortable. You’ve got a routine now, right? Just say to them what you said today and you’ll be fine.”

“You don’t understand, even when I was ten I didn’t like 10-year-olds. I’m not suddenly going to start liking them now.”

“What about Scott? Didn’t you like the ten-year-old version of him?”

“I only met Scott when I was eleven,” Stiles said triumphantly.

“Really,” Derek said, sounding surprised, “you two seem like lifelong friends.”

“We are,” Stiles insisted. “My life only really started when Scott and I got into our groove and by then I was already sixteen. Anything before then was a waste of time.”

“You consider your entire childhood a waste of time? Why?”

“Because this may come as a surprise to you, but growing up as an omega isn’t exactly fun. Sure, I didn’t get bullied or harassed but people will always think lesser of you. None of my teachers thought I should become a doctor, all they recommended was ‘teacher’. You have no idea how it feels to have to work twice as hard as anyone else to get what you want. Have you ever really worked for what you want?”

“I’m starting to,” Derek answered. “I mean my mom was all set on training me as the next CEO of Hale Corporation, but I refused. That’s why she put me on this campaign. She thinks it’s time for me to find out what I really want to do.”

“So Derek, is this what you want to do? Organize galas, make brochures, fighting for equal rights?”

“It’s a worthy cause,” Derek replied. “And I’ve already learned a lot. Maybe I don’t want to lead a multinational, but I do like planning things.”

“You could always become a wedding planner, I’m sure you’d be very popular.”

“Hilarious. You see, you’ve taught me that doctors can have a sense of humor.”

“Yes, that’s me, a jokester. Now please leave me alone, I have better things to do than talk to you all day. Lives must be saved and all that.”

“Admit it, you like talking to me,” he teased. “You’re starting to warm up to me, Stiles Stilinski. We’re already sharing childhood stories.”

“Don’t get carried away. The only reason I told you that is to make you understand that even if we manage to convince a couple of omegas to become doctors, you’re not exactly changing the world. “

“Probably not, but we can make a difference and that’s important. Isn’t that the reason you became a doctor, to help people?” Derek pointed out.

“No, that’s definitely not the reason I became a doctor. Saving lives is fun and all, but mostly I wanted to prove all those dickwads wrong. And I have, so Stiles is a happy camper. Now would you please leave, I’ve got work to do.”

Instead of going away like he was supposed to, Derek just grinned at him. Why was he grinning? Derek was by far the least predictable alpha Stiles had ever met and he didn’t like it. Well if Derek refused to walk away, Stiles would do the walking himself. While he was on his way to his home turf, all he could think about was Derek Hale. This was not good, not good at all.

*

Stiles was relieved that the rest of his shift was super busy, there was a bus crash with multiple victims. It was good to take his mind off Derek, but he had a free day tomorrow and he needed some distraction. When he spotted nurse Boyd, he found it.

“Hello, Boyd, do you want to come to my apartment tomorrow and get laid?”

“Sure,” Boyd nodded, as if Stiles just offered him a coffee. That’s what Stiles liked about him, he didn’t get clingy. Whenever he really needed to get off, about every three months, he asked Boyd for help. Sadly, omegas still had a higher sex drive during their heat than most people.

Or he asked one of the other beta nurses, Danny, although most of the time he had a boyfriend. Like Stiles, Boyd never dated. Although for very different reasons, he was pining away for Erica who didn’t have a clue. Which was very uncharacteristic for her, usually she knew everything about everyone. Apparently that was only true if it was about other people’s love life. Stiles had even tried to play matchmaker for them once, Erica was completely oblivious. It was none of his business away.

He vividly remembered the excruciating time period where Scott kept asking him for love advice when he was caught in this weird love triangle with Isaac and Allison. Poor Scott, two beautiful people completely in love him, what a tragic life he lead. Luckily, Stiles never had these problems, all he needed was to be fucked once in a while and he was good to go.

“Another date with Boyd?” Allison asked.

“I don’t think you can call it a date if the only words that are said are ‘hello’ and ‘bye’. Ok and a lot of grunting.”

Allison wasn’t impressed. “You can’t keep this up forever, you know. Someday you will fall for someone, it’s bound to happen.”

“Why would I want that?” Stiles scoffed. “Look at you, falling in love didn’t make you any happier.”

“You’re so focused on endings, Stiles. When you’re in love, it’s the beginning and the middle part that’s the most important.”

“So basically the sex. You see, I’m doing very well.”

She sighed loudly. “That’s not what I meant, you can be so exhausting. I have no idea why you are one of my best friends. Oh and by the way, I’m going on a real date tomorrow.”

“Good for you. Who with?”

“Dr. Deaton,” she informed him carefully.

“What the fuck!” Then he said a lot quieter, “You can’t date our boss.”

“He’s not in charge of the nurses, so he’s not my direct superior,” Allison defended herself. “Besides, you are sleeping with two of your colleagues, why am I not allowed to do the same?”

“That’s completely different. Boyd and Danny are my equals, Deaton is your boss.”

“I don’t care, it’s been a long time since a guy has been this interested in me. I’m going for it.”

“Please, I see guys with moony eyes for you every day. You can do so much better, Allison, I promise you.”

“I really like him, Stiles,” she admitted. “And I think it’s time I took a chance, hopefully you will follow my example.”

“Please, Boyd isn’t interested in me,” he snorted.

“I wasn’t talking about Boyd, I meant Derek Hale.”

“Ha, my first rule is ..”

“No alphas,” Allison finished. “Trust me, we know. You’re the one constantly telling everyone we shouldn’t let biology dictate our lives, only you’re not following your own beliefs. Derek Hale may be an alpha, but there is a lot more to him than that. You shouldn’t judge people on how they were born.”

“This is why I like talking to Scott, when I tell him something he just nods. I’ll consider your sage advice, although I’m not making any promises. But I admit I can be a tad judgmental.”

“Just a tad,” she teased.

“Ok, I am a judgmental asshole, it’s not like I was born that way either. This may be hard to believe, but I used to be a lot cheerier.”

“That is hard to believe. I’m not saying you have to change your personality because I love you just the way you are, we all do. Just try to keep an open mind,” she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He was planning on going to Erica’s desk, but he had enough friendly advice for the day.

*

Stiles felt a lot more relaxed after his excellent fuck with Boyd. Relaxed enough that he could easily handle the ten-year-olds eagerly looking at him. He followed Derek’s advice and gave them the same tour he did the last time. He did simplify some things because there were things these kids shouldn’t know about yet. When he asked if there were any prospective doctors in the group, several hands were raised. Another success for Dr. Stilinski. He seemed to have hidden talents.

He expected Derek to be bored throughout the tour, it was the second time he heard it after all, but he seemed to be very interested in what Stiles was saying. Or he was very good at faking interest, in which case he should consider acting. In fact, an acting career would be perfect for Derek: he had the looks, the money and connections and he would have to leave Beacon Hills.

Stiles was planning on suggesting this to him, before he could say anything, Erica suddenly jumped in front of him. “Stiles, we are all having drinks in the Jungle. Join us!”

“My shift only finishes in an hour, sorry.”

“No problem, you can join us later with Allison.” She looked at Derek and said cheerily, “Derek, this is a nice surprise. Why don’t you come as well, I invited your sister and you can meet Scott, Isaac, Lydia and Jackson.”

“He doesn’t want to meet Jackson, no one does,” Stiles said hastily. This was what he feared most when Erica suddenly became BFF’s with Laura. He didn’t want an expansion of his group of friends. What was next, Dr. Deaton having a beer with them? He shuddered and prayed that Derek had other, much more interesting plans.

Of course what Derek actually said was, “Of course, that sounds like fun, I’ll come with you. See you later, Stiles,” he smiled.

Stiles didn’t answer and watched the two of them walk off. There was no way in hell he was going to the Jungle tonight.

What he didn’t count on was Boyd of all people wanting to go with him. Apparently, he really needed to talk to Erica. Coupled with Allison, all his escape plans went out of the window. He was doomed.

*

The worst thing about Laura Hale was that she was so nice that Stiles couldn’t even quietly resent her. She wasn’t nearly as sarcastic as her brother, she was just earnest and sweet. Stiles could tell that by the end of the night, she would most certainly be offered a membership card of their group. Which meant he wasn’t getting rid of her brother either. Most of his friends were only children so Stiles didn’t really have experience with the sibling bond, but it was easy to tell that Derek and Laura were very close.

He wasn’t paying attention to what the others were saying until Allison suddenly bumped his shoulder.

“I still have to tell you about my date,” she whispered.

“Please, spare me the details,” he said. “I really don’t want to know Deaton’s favorite positions.”

“Stiles,” Allison said scandalized. “It was our first date, I didn’t sleep with him. Besides, he was a complete gentleman. He was really nice to me, I enjoyed it very much.”

“I’m sure you did, you just can’t let him woo you, Allison. Wooing is evil, very evil. He might be a beta, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to lure you in his bed.”

“You’re so obsessed, just because you like sleeping with your fuck buddies. Not everyone is like that.”

Stiles could swear he saw Derek react to what Allison just said, but he continued talking to Isaac so he was probably imagining things. Stiles hoped Derek wasn’t naïve enough to think that Stiles was saving himself for that special person. He had been around the block, thank you very much.

It didn’t help that he couldn’t stop noticing how hot Derek was. Damn his heat. No matter how effective the suppressants were, he still felt fucking horny because of it. Normally he got over it with a good fuck, Derek must be prolonging it somehow. Would it really be that bad to have another fuck buddy? It’s not like Derek was going to be around forever and even if he was, having sex with Danny and Boyd didn’t affect their friendship either. Not that he was friends with Derek. Before his brain started working and he could change his mind, he decided to ask Derek. What’s the worst that could happen, if he refused him, no harm done.

He asked Derek if they could have a quick talk in private, Derek seemed very willing so that was a good start.

“Ok, here’s the thing. Right now, I’m in heat which means that even though I’m still a rational human being, thanks to modern medicine, I am really horny. So I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with that?”

“You want to sleep with me,” Derek said, sounding almost disappointed which frankly was quite insulting. Was Stiles really that repulsive?

“No need to make it sound like a death sentence. I made a suggestion, you’re not interested, let’s just leave it at that.”

“I’m sorry,  it’s just when I came over here, I was expecting you to ask me if I wanted to go on a date or something. Not become your latest fuck buddy.”

Stiles was starting to grow very irritated. “Latest fuck buddy? You were listening, you creep.”

“I wasn’t eavesdropping, Isaac mentioned something that’s all.”

“Well my sex life is none of Isaac’s business and the same goes for you. I refuse to be judged on who I sleep with.”

“I am not judging you,” Derek rushed to say. “It just seems that we have very different ideas. I date, you clearly don’t.”

“You date,” Stiles snorted. “I find it hard to believe that you’re the relationship type.”

“I’m not saying I live like a monk, but I do prefer a relationship.”

“Ok, that’s your decision,” Stiles conceded. “I’m not trying to convince you to change your lifestyle because of me. Let’s just pretend this never happened.”

“Wait, Stiles. Are you sure you don’t want to try this? One date isn’t going to hurt you.”

“I just said I’m not trying to change you so I would appreciate it if you didn’t try either. I’m sorry, Derek, I just don’t want anything serious. My life is complicated enough already.”

“What life?”

Now Stiles was officially pissed off. “Excuse me!”

“I don’t want to be mean to you, it’s just that you’re so closed off, Stiles. Professionally, you’re willing to take risks every day, when it comes to your personal life… When was the last time you took a risk? Have you ever dated someone?”

“I don’t need to explain myself to you, Derek Hale,” Stiles said calmly, even if he was fuming inside. “And I’m sick and tired of people lecturing me on how to live my life. Tell the rest of the group that boring Stiles is going home to continue his repressed existence.”

He stormed out of the Jungle with Derek in pursuit. He had almost reached his car when he caught up with him.

“I’m sorry, Stiles, I just really like you and that might have clouded my judgment a bit...,” was all Derek managed to say since Stiles started kissing him. In the parking lot of the hospital, that was freaking risky.

If it was up to Stiles, their kiss would have been followed by a quick handjob in Derek’s awesome car, sadly it seemed Derek Hale really was the gentleman he claimed to be. They did have a long make-out session however. Stiles discovered that groping Derek’s chest was a lot more fun than running into it. He was suddenly grateful for Derek’s many gym hours. He was also pretty sure he managed to get at least visible two hickeys which was so unprofessional, but he didn’t care.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take this to my place,” Stiles asked in between kisses when they finally managed to leave the car.

“Fuck, it’s really tempting but I can’t,” Derek said and he licked that sensitive spot behind Stiles’ ear. Stiles could feel his toes curling, he was starting to feel like he was starring in one of those cheesy romance novels.

“I am still trying to convince you of the joys of dating,” Derek finally managed to say.

“Please, my side is clearly winning to this. You will be totally fucking me in a week.”

“Why wouldn’t I be sleeping with my hot doctor boyfriend?”

“I’m not going to be your boyfriend, Derek.”

“We’ll see,” Derek challenged him. “But I feel pretty confident in telling my mom I have a date for the gala. She will be over the moon, she adores you.”

“Hmm, then maybe I should be her boyfriend.”

“Eww, don’t even joke about that.”

Stiles let out a small laugh. “Sorry, that was lame. But remember, I hate wooing. So don’t show up with flowers tomorrow because I will give them away to one of my patients.”

“I wasn’t planning on it. Don’t worry, I’ll surprise you.”

Oh God. “You’re starting to scare me. But fine, I know you have no chance in hell.”

“We’ll see,” Derek repeated.

*

Stiles was starting to believe that Derek was recruiting omega children, because he was spending a lot of time in the hospital lately. If it was anyone else, Stiles would have called security a long time ago. Oddly he didn’t want to get rid of Derek. In fact, he would be very willing to see a lot more of Derek in one of the supply closets (they were practically build for that purpose), but he remained a gentleman. No matter how alluring he tried to look. At least he was sure that Derek was seriously attracted to him, because it was starting to get a bit humiliating how hard he tried. He had never been this interested in someone, at the same time he still wasn’t ready to give in.

Dating Derek was out of the question. But maybe one date was all that was needed for Derek to finally put out. Now Stiles was starting to sound like one of those sleazy alphas he hated so much.

“Thinking about your boyfriend?” Scott asked suddenly.

“What? Of course not, I was just going over Mrs. Anderson’s chart, making sure we didn’t miss anything. You know me, always professional.”

“Of course you are,” Scott said disbelievingly. “But I know that look on your face, you were totally thinking about Derek. We should go on a double date, Isaac likes him and you know he is very picky.”

“Yeah, that is so not happening,” Stiles said. “Even if we were living in some alternate universe where I have boyfriends, there is no way I would ever go on a double date. Seriously, have you ever met me before?”

“What can I say, I live in eternal hope. Seriously, I'm a bit worried about you. I know what you’ve been through and I’m not saying that you should just get over it but you have to be able to move on in life.”

“Like you moved on from Allison?” Stiles thought this was an excellent argument.

“We’re not talking about me. Actually, I am a good example, I could have chosen the safe road. Married Allison and have a couple of cute babies, except I didn’t. I took a risk and I’ve never regretted it. I just don’t want you to become bitter.”

“You really are worried about me,” Stiles said quietly. He had no idea.

“Of course, I am. You’re my brother. Just do it for me, okay. Agree to one date, no sex. If you hate it, then I swear to you that I will never interfere in your love life again. Or the lack of it.”

“Okay, I will,” Stiles agreed. “On the condition that you can guarantee me that I will never have to listen to any of Erica’s or Allison’s lectures ever again.”

“That sounds fair.”

They shook hands, it felt very official.

*

Apparently going on a date with Derek Hale didn’t mean the stereotypical dinner and a movie. He took Stiles to his own golf club. It was the first time that Stiles was confronted with how rich he really was. In the hospital, it didn’t really matter how much money there was on your credit card. He remembered what his dad used to say, rich people aren’t superior, you can only let them make you feel inferior. He certainly didn’t have a problem mocking Derek when he didn’t even manage to win their golf game.

Actually, he liked talking to Derek. He didn’t know if it was because his friends were so nice, but he couldn’t remember the last time he was able to have such sarcastic banter with someone. Well it wasn’t that surprising that someone who graduated from Harvard, could hold up an interesting conversation. Still, he really appreciated it, he could talk with Derek for hours.

Which was exactly what they did on their first date. Before he knew it, the date was over. He didn’t even have a chance to put the moves on Derek because he had spent the whole time chattering away. This was very irritating.

Even more irritating was that he had agreed to a second date without even realizing it. Derek said something about visiting the family vineyard and Stiles had replied ‘sure’, which was totally agreeing.

He had a minor freak-out about this when he finally got home. Scott wasn’t there of course, Isaac didn’t like sleeping at their place. Sometimes he wished that Scott didn’t have a boyfriend, which was obviously very selfish of him. Just because he wanted to be alone, didn’t mean his friends did. They deserved to be happy.

He decided to pay a visit to his dad, they hadn’t spend some quality time together for at least two weeks.

*

“Hi, Stiles,” Derek greeted him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Oh God, they had moved into casual kissing territory. What was happening? And the worst part was that they still hadn’t slept together. They had been on three dates already! Derek was the worst alpha ever.

Erika was convinced that Stiles was a lucky bastard and refused to discuss his, according to her, non-existent problems. Her exact words were ‘if you’re going to fuck this up then you’re the problem.’

Allison was completely caught up in her new-found relationship with Dr. Deaton which was incredibly gross. Even imagining him kissing someone, made him feel sick.

So he had officially lost his two most important advice givers. He still had Lydia but there was something about her that even intimidated Stiles. Plus, she was an alpha and would always choose the alpha’s side in every situation.

Basically, all of this lead to him spilling his guts to Laura Hale of all people.

“You know, I get your point,” Laura said, after he finally finished his story. “Our youngest sister is an omega as well, and even though she is only thirteen, you can already tell that boys treat her differently. Like she is easier somehow, it makes me so angry.”

“Exactly, there is still this assumption that omegas are easy and I’ve spent my whole life trying to prove them wrong. So I don’t know why everyone just expects me to jump in a relationship.”

“You seem to care a lot about what other people think."

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“To a certain point, yes,” she conceded. “But Stiles, no one is going to judge you if you start dating an alpha. And if I’m allowed to defend my brother here for a bit, he really is a great guy. Not anything like the clichéd, over the top, macho alpha you see on television.”

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles admitted. “I can’t help it, it feels like I’m giving up somehow. And people expect things from you when you’re in a relationship. My career has to always come first, no negotiation possible. I can assure you, after seeing so many divorced doctors, that isn’t possible in life.”

“I guess you could learn to compromise, ever heard of that word?” she asked innocently.

“Vaguely, it basically means you never get what you want, right?”

“On the contrary, it leads to two happy people which means you can get more than you ever wanted in the first place.”

*

Stiles Stilinski was officially off the market. That was the message spread throughout the hospital. Stiles immediately felt the impact, no alphas propositioned him yesterday. This was an absolute first. History had been written. Now he only had to tell Derek he wanted to be his boyfriend.

Fortunately, Derek was in the hospital for a meeting about that stupid brochure. Stiles would never tell him that Isaac was the one who wrote his ‘inspiring piece’.

“Hi, Derek,” he said and gave him a quick kiss. Derek looked very pleasantly surprised. It was kind of endearing.

“You will never believe what I just heard. Apparently, Stiles Stilinski has a boyfriend. Tell me, whose ass do I have to kick,” Derek said and made a mock fighting stance.

“Oh god, this hospital. I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who actually works here, the rest are too busy acting like they work for TMZ. Dr. Greenberg saw us kissing and spread the word."

Derek seemed very amused. “Well, I’m glad Isaac told me. It’s very good news.”

“I’m very happy for you, you’re a lucky man. So are you coming to my place tonight, I think it’s time we celebrate our official status.”

“Hmm, that does sound like a good idea. Can you cook or do you want me to bring something?”

“Don’t be silly, God invented takeaway for a reason. Chinese or pizza?”

“I’m in the mood for a pizza.”

“Excellent, I’ll make some calls,” Stiles said. “But first, let’s wrap up this brochure so I can take my final steps to freedom.”

Derek seemed quite pleased with Stiles’ emotional plea for more equality. His master plan was working out quite well. “This is really good, my mom will love it. Just one thing, who wrote this?”

Right, Stiles kept forgetting that Derek wasn’t an idiot alpha.

“I did, of course. I would never leave such an important task in someone else’s hands, _but_ Isaac might have given me a few pointers. He’s good at giving emotional support.”

“I’m sure he is,” Derek concurred. “But with this in the bag, all there is left for you to do is to accompany me to the gala.”

Stiles frowned. “I don’t think I remember agreeing to that.”

“Hmm, maybe not,” Derek said and he got down on one knee. “Stiles, would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the gala?”

“I’m a doctor, I’m used to sacrificing myself for a good cause. But in exchange, I want something else.”

“I’m already staying the night,” Derek reminded him playfully.

“How tawdry, not everything is about sex. No, I need you to accompany me to dinner at my dad’s house.”

“Wow, I’m meeting the parents already, that’s quick.”

“Don’t go picking out engagement rings,” Stiles warned him. “It’s just something I promised him a long time ago and if I don’t follow through he will hunt me down. He’s a sheriff, you know. You’d better watch yourself and be very nice to me.”

“I was planning on being _very_ nice to you.”

“You really need some new pick-up lines.”

“Why? They seem to have worked pretty well, you are my boyfriend after all.”

“Ok, you have to go before this officially becomes a cheesy scene between an alpha and omega in some lame teenage drama.”

*****

Later that night, after they had eaten their pizza, Stiles thought it was time to get to business.

“So, I’ve never fucked with an alpha before, but I think I pretty much know how this goes. You start off by saying: let me stretch your hole with my fingers so I can fuck you with my magnificent alpha dick. Then you start with the whole 1,2,3 fingers routine until you lose all control and start fucking me anyway.”

Derek rolled his eyes in response. “Wow, I really need to check out your porn collection because I have no idea where you’re getting this from.”

“My porn collection is fine. When are you going to show me some alpha dick? Wait, you don’t have a knot right?” he asked concerned.

“I don’t think you worked that hard for that medical degree,” Derek remarked. “And you know what? I’m not going to show you anything just yet. I’m going to suck _you_ off first.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Stiles, seriously, do you trust me?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks for that vote of confidence, totally appreciate it. I know how much you love the sound of your own voice, but could you listen to me for a minute?”

Stiles nodded, although he didn’t understand why Derek suddenly sounded so serious.

“This is kind of a big deal for me, alright? I don’t think you get how much I like you. Just know that this means a lot to me and I really do want to suck you off.”

“Ok,” Stiles agreed (seriously how could he argue with that) and he started unbuttoning his pants. “For what it’s worth, I don’t have sex with just anyone either. So I’m really hoping that you’re good at this, so we can do it a lot more in the future.”

“Trust me, I may not be doctor, but I am really good at this,” Derek said, utterly confident as always.

*

Even if he was officially dating Derek now, Stiles didn’t really think his life had changed. His patients seemed to disagree, he got all kinds of compliments about ‘the lovely glow he had.’ Or as Mrs. Carter described it, ‘the look of love.’ This hospital was freaky. He had always suspected weird things happened in Beacon Hills. But he didn’t have time to wonder about possible supernatural creatures lurking in Beacon Hills, since this was the night where he would bring Derek home to meet his dad. Technically it wasn’t really his home anymore, he had been living with Scott for years.

He was a bit nervous about how it would go. He knew from first-hand experience how charming Derek could be, he just really didn’t have any idea how his dad would react to his only son dating an alpha. His dad wasn’t the type to be prejudiced, but he didn’t exactly make it as secret that he preferred betas like himself, especially for his only son. Not that it would really change anything, if his dad did disapprove. It wasn’t like he and Derek were that serious in the first place and as much as loved his dad, Stiles made his own choices.

Stiles had called him earlier to give him a heads-up so when his dad opened the door, he greeted them both with a suspiciously cheerful hello.

“It’s nice to meet you, Derek.”

“You too, Sheriff Stilinski.”

“Call me, John. Come on in, the wine has almost finished cooling.”

John. Wine. Cooling. Who was this stranger and where was his dad? Stiles thought his dad was a bit overfamiliar all through the night, he was basically penciling Derek in the annual Stilinski Christmas card. He was nicer to him than he was to Scott!

“And that’s when the crack house blew up. It was a huge victory for our team, unfortunately not so much for your mother.”

Stiles had zoned out a bit during his dad’s story, however he did pick up the mention of Derek’s mother. “You’ve already met Mrs. Hale.”

“Weren’t you listening, son? She was the owner of that crack house, we had to question her. She had nothing to do it with of course, but it was a pleasure meeting her. She even told me a bit about her kids, what a coincidence that you’re now dating my son.”

Ah, that explained everything. Derek gained parental approval because of his mother. He had learned a long time ago that parents had their own networks. As long as his dad didn’t get too fond of Derek, he wasn’t going to stick around forever.

For once, Stiles didn’t do much talking that night. His dad and Derek seemed to have the conversation covered.

Later that night, when they were already in bed together, Stiles had nearly dozed off when Derek asked him something.

“What?”

“I just asked why you had to introduce me to your dad tonight. You said something about a promise?”

“Oh right. When my dad gave me ‘the talk’ at the tender age of sixteen, he made me promise that I would bring my first boyfriend home for an inspection. He made me swear on my dog’s life and even though he went to dog heaven a long time ago, I just figured I couldn’t do that to poor Sparkie. He was an excellent dog.”

“You can be so sweet,” Derek smiled.

“Don’t get used to it, darling. Now let me sleep, I’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, me too.”

*

“I heard you’re going with Derek Hale to the gala tonight?”

“Lydia, what a surprise to see you in the ER.”

She looked around suspiciously. “I know, I’m not staying long. I don’t like people who can talk to me. I need a favor.”

“How surprising.”

“I need you to ask your boyfriend to speak to Doctor Harris tonight. My department needs new funds and he refuses to listen to me.”

“Okay, this gala is about supporting omegas, not alphas,” Stiles clarified. “Solve your own problems.”

“I tried, that dick refuses to listens to me. Even if I’m an alpha, I’m still a girl and Harris has some weird issues. He is only interested in your opinion if you’re white, male, rich and have the power to advance his career. So basically Derek.”

“You could just kill him,” Stiles suggested.

“Murder, that’s your solution to everything,” Lydia sighed.

“It’s certainly effective,” he muttered.

“Pftt, a lot of talk Stilinski, but I’m not exactly seeing the bodies piling up.”

“Television is with filled with serial killers, I’ve learned how to hide a body.”

“Well if you don’t talk to your boyfriend, I might do some investigating myself.”

Stiles realized that resistance was futile. “I’ll tell Derek to say something about it to his mother, that’s where the money comes from anyway.”

“Thank you, I won’t forget it. Save me a dance tonight.”

“I don’t know if Derek wants to risk the competition.”

“He’ll just have to deal with it,” she said, sounding determined. “Jackson always steps on my toes.”

*

“I need to ask you something,” Erica said.

“Since when did Stiles Stilinski become so popular with the ladies?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but the answer is never. It’s actually about Boyd, I want to take him to the gala.”

“This gala is starting to suspiciously sound like prom. I don’t get it, what’s your problem?”

“Well, I know you and Boyd have a thing.”

“Trust me, there is nothing going on between us. I don’t think Derek would appreciate it very much if we continued our arrangement. Besides, Boyd’s heart has always been elsewhere.”

Erica completely missed his not so subtle hint and continued, “Ok, but there is another problem. He’s not an alpha.”

“Seriously, Erica. After all that talk about loving crossovers and how we shouldn’t judge anyone, you’re rejecting him because he’s a beta. It’s biology, it’s not like he can help it. And he might be a beta, but believe me he is pretty alpha in the bedroom.”

“That’s very comforting news. So you think I should go for it?” She sounded insecure, it was very weird.

“Of course, I don’t even understand why you’re so hesitant about this. There is no chance he is going to say no.”

*

“Wow, you look like James Bond, the Daniel Craig kind.” Stiles whistled, very impressed.

“Does that make you my Bond girl?” Derek joked.

“Fuck off, I am the rarely seen but much more important 006. Aren’t you going to compliment me?”

“You look great, Stiles,” he assured him. “But we really have to get going now, is Scott driving with us?”

“No, he stayed at Isaac’s place last night. I am actually starting to think that he lives there.”

“Would that be a problem? You can afford the rent on your own.”

“Sure, but more rent is less money for my student loans. Whatever, problems for a different day, I’ll try to survive this night first.”

“I don’t think it will be the ordeal that you think it is. At least you don’t have to speech, just walk around and tell people what kind of an amazing doctor you are. I don’t think it will be that much of a problem for you.”

*

Derek was right, Stiles did spent most of the night talking about his own awesomeness. It seemed to have an effect, because some of the people who didn’t really take an omega doctor seriously at first, seemed to change their mind after hearing him out. He felt strangely proud of himself, it was always nice to change people’s preconceptions.

The night seemed to be an overall success, Boyd and Erica were talking non-stop (he had no idea Boyd was even capable of talking that much), Allison seemed happy with Dr. Deaton and Lydia actually slapped Jackson after he seriously bruised one of her toes.

Suddenly a man approached him, he looked horribly drunk. “You must be Stiles, my nephew’s little omega boyfriend. I’m Peter Hale.”

The night was apparently not destined to be perfect after all. Creepy uncle alert.

“I am his boyfriend,” Stiles confirmed, “although I would prefer it if you called me Stiles instead of ‘little omega boyfriend’.”

“I’m sorry, I can be quite traditional, I know it’s no longer politically correct to like your omegas a bit weak and vulnerable.”

Stiles told himself that it would be stupid to kill his boyfriend’s uncle in a place filled with bosses, no matter how creepy he was. “If you’ll excuse me, I see someone interesting trying to talk to me.”

He turned to the first person he saw, fortunately for him it was Laura. “I have to ask if your uncle is always that creepy or am I just special?”

She looked disgruntled. “Ugh, uncle Peter is here? Trust me, he wasn’t invited, we try to keep him away from society as much as possible. Derek won’t be pleased either, he hates him.”

“I’ll alert security to prepare themselves for a good alpha fight,” Stiles joked.

“Derek doesn’t fight, my mom on the other hand…”

“Even better, where is Derek anyway? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“He’s around here somewhere, busy schmoozing. For someone who is determined not to have a leadership position in the company, he really is good at that. My poor mother has now named our youngest sister as her future CEO. ”

“I’m off to find your directionless brother, wish me luck,” Stiles said.

It took a while before Stiles found Derek talking to Mrs. Morrell, one of the directors of the hospital. He didn’t want to interrupt their conversation, especially since his talks with Mrs. Morrell never went well anyway.

“Hi, Stiles, I’ve heard all about your rich and superhot boyfriend and I have to say, they weren’t exaggerating,” Danny said, clearly admiring the view.

“Hi, Danny. Where’s Ethan?”

“He couldn’t make it tonight,” Danny said, sounding disappointed. He clearly liked this one. “Too bad because now I’m stuck with Jackson and Lydia and they’re being really difficult tonight.”

“Not everyone can be as good at relationships as we are, it’s a gift."

Danny chuckled and they were suddenly joined by Derek who slipped an arm around Stiles’ waist. Suspiciously coupley.

“I’m Derek Hale, Stiles’ boyfriend,” he said and extended his hand which Danny politely shook.

“Nice to meet you, Derek, it’s an honor to meet the guy who managed to get Stiles on his knees. Metaphorically of course.”

“Of course,” Derek smiled, it didn’t really seem that sincere. Stiles concluded that letting your boyfriend meet the guy you were screwing for a couple years, was probably not the best idea.

“I’m sorry, we have to mingle,” he said apologetically. “I have a message to spread.”

“Sure, I’ll see you later,” Danny said.

“So that wasn’t awkward at all,” Stiles said when they were out of earshot. “You can remove the hand now.”

“But my hand likes its current position,” Derek moped. It was kind of adorable. “And it’s not like I was rude to him.”

“You weren’t exactly friendly either.”

“The thought of you of all people telling someone to be more friendly,” Derek said sarcastically.

“I realize that this makes me slightly hypocritical, but I am always nice to my friends. Honestly. What about your friends, do you have any?”

“Yes, I do,” Derek replied indignantly. “But most of them are busy working or travelling. Not that I particularly miss them anyway, Laura is my best friend. Don’t tell her that though.”

“I get it, you need to protect your tough image.”

“No, she just gets overly emotional about these things, ever since our dad died.”

It was the first time Derek mentioned his father. “When did he die? You don’t need to answer that if you don’t want to,” he added quickly.

“A couple of years ago, there was a fire in our holiday home. He died saving my mom.”

“Wow, that is awful. My mom died when I was ten. It never gets any easier.”

“Yeah, I know,” Derek said, he looked really sad.

In a desperate attempt to lighten the mood, Stiles decided to question him about his creepy uncle. “Speaking about family, did you know your uncle Peter is here?”

“Oh fuck, my mom will go ballistic. She hates dealing with that asshole. Did he bother you?”

“It wasn’t too bad but he clearly isn’t a fan of being politically correct,” Stiles informed him.

“That’s the least you could say,” he sighed. “Ok, I’ll find security and ask them to remove him immediately, he’ll only cause trouble. This gala is supposed to be about helping omegas, not dealing with this bullshit. See you later.”

“Later. I am going to catch up with Scott and Isaac.”

Scott was slow dancing with Isaac, they were inseparable as ever. When they took a quick break, Stiles thought this was an excellent opportunity to ask something that had been bugging him for a while now. “Quick question, Scott, are you still my roommate?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Scott frowned, he was clearly not expecting this line of questioning.

“Hmm, let’s see because you haven’t actually been in our apartment this week.”

“Well, that’s because… of the shifts,” Scott argued. “Isaac’s place is closer to the hospital.”

“So I can you expect to see you there next week.”

“Sure, it’s not like I’m moving in with Isaac,” he laughed. Stiles could see poor Isaac’s face dropping.

Since he didn’t want to ruin Isaac’s night, he quickly changed topics. “You know what, we’ll discuss this later. Just think about how much your money you’re willing spent on a place you never visit. Think about your poor mother and your student loans.”

“Ok, I’ll think about it,” Scott conceded, but Stiles knew him well enough to decipher that he wasn’t planning on doing anything. “How’s it going by the way, being charming. It’s not exactly your usual M.O.”

“I think it’s going pretty well,” Stiles said smugly. “People seem to like Stiles Stilinski, omega extraordinaire.”

“Awesome. When is your boyfriend going to speech?”

“Oh he’s not speeching,” Stiles corrected him, “his mother is.”

“That’s strange, I heard there was going to be an announcement by Derek.”

“I just talked to him so that would have to be a pretty recent development.”

Derek must have heard his name. “Peter Hale has officially left the building, he was already busy getting wasted.”

“Why does Scott think you are giving a speech?” Stiles wanted to know.

“I’m not but my mom is going to announce that she is giving up her spot in the hospital board in my favor,” Derek explained casually.

Stiles was not amused. “What! Why didn’t you tell me this before, don’t you realize this officially makes you my boss.”

“Sorry, I didn’t warn you in advance,” Derek said when he noticed how pissed off Stiles looked. “But it won’t really change anything, my mom just doesn’t have the time to attend all these board meetings, she’s going having to stay in our London office for a few months. Laura and I are replacing her on a bunch of boards. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to be signing your paycheques. The board isn’t there to judge individual doctors, it’s about general policies.”

Stiles had to admit that sounded pretty rational. “Still, you shouldn’t have blindsided me like that. Aren’t couples supposed to discuss this shit?”

“Ok, I get it. I should have predicted you would have a strong opinion on this. If you’re really against it, I’ll back out.”

“No, it’s fine, just warn a guy in the future, ok?”

“I promise,” Derek said. “Shit, I have to go, my mom is not very subtly waving at me.”

*

Everyone in the room clapped when Derek Hale was announced as a new member on the board. Stiles wasn’t.

He didn’t really have a problem with Derek being on the board, he was just starting to realize that Derek was really becoming a permanent presence in his life. Between the fact that Erica and Laura had become close and so had Isaac and Derek. Now Derek officially had a reason to be at the hospital that didn’t include Stiles. This was all becoming a bit too real.

Stiles had never imagined things going this far, he just thought they would date for a few months and then have an amicable breakup once Derek realized that Stiles was hopeless.

These hopes were currently flying through the window at great speed. This was never going to be easy, it was going to be messy. Stiles had no idea if he could do this whole relationship thing but he didn’t want to let go of Derek either. Because for the first time in a long time, he was really happy and Derek was to blame for that. That asshole.

He looked absolutely stunning on stage (he really should have been a model) and Stiles knew that it was time grow some balls and go for it.

Maybe it would end in heartbreak or maybe they would grow old together, but it was worth trying.

*

“I’m not changing my name, Erica.”

“But no one takes Dr. Stilinski seriously. Do you have any idea how many times I have to spell that name every day. Sometimes, I even receive letters addressed to Dr. Bilinski. Dr. Hale sounds so much better.”

“You’re still Erica Reyes, why should I have to become Stiles Hale? That sounds so wrong by the way.”

“Because Reyes is an awesome name,” she said convincingly, “and Boyd goes by his last name so that would just make things complicated. Plus, the Hale name is super awesome, I’m sure you’ll get all kinds of benefits when you use that name.” She had stars in her eyes, clearly thinking about visiting the family resort again.

“That’s exactly one of the reasons why I’m not changing it. I’m not interested in special treatment.”

“Please,” Erica scoffed. “By the rate you’re going at, you’ll be running the ER in no time. Especially since Dr. Deaton is more interested in being a stay-at-home dad than spending his whole day yelling at interns.”

Stiles cheered up. “I do love yelling at interns.”

“I know you do,” Erica said fondly. “You know it’s weird that Scott and Isaac aren’t hitched yet. I would have definitely thought they would before you and Derek. I mean you’ve been with Derek for three years.”

“I’m afraid my dear friend Scott is a bit more commitment phobic than he lets on. Still, they’re happy so who cares. Trust me, it was not my idea to get married but Derek is really into it.”

“No, he’s just really into you.”

“That’s just cheesy,” he protested.

“You should totally put that in your vows.”

“Haha, hilarious. I will say whatever I’m required to say by law, that’s it.”

Erica merely rolled her eyes. “You’re so cranky, it’s sad. I’ll go talk with Allison, we still haven’t decided on the right color for the bridesmaids.”

“There are no bridesmaids or have you not noticed the lack of a bride?”

“Allison, Laura and I deserve to be included in this wedding. All that best man bullshit,” she ranted. She was starting to remind Stiles of Lydia, which was not a compliment. “We’re the ones who had to personally coach you through that first year. Without us, there wouldn’t even be a wedding! I mean all the times you came up to me in need of help: Derek wants us to go on vacation together, Derek wants to move in together, Derek wants to get a dog.”

“I still hate that dog. But I fired you as my Obi-Wan Kenobi a long time ago. I know what I’m doing now.”

“Are you talking about me?” Derek asked.

Erica skipped off to find Allison. This could be very dangerous.

“Yes, I spend most of my time gossiping about you instead of helping those in need.”

“I am a very interesting subject,” Derek teased. “But save some conversation for dinner. Where do you want to go?”

“I’m sure McDonalds will have a free table.”

“You don’t remember, do you?”

“Oh right, it’s family dinner,” Stiles said. “I don’t know, pick someplace fancy but not too fancy. Somewhere in the middle.”

“Accurate description of our relationship. I should put that in my vows,” Derek said thoughtfully.

“Don’t you dare, I can run very quickly.”

“You have no idea how many people have commented on my enormous courage to legally bind myself to you.”

“You’re the one who wants to be bound, not me. Wait, that came out dirty.”

“I don’t have a problem with dirty,” Derek grinned. “You know we never tried one of those supply closets, wanna have a go?”

“Mr. Hale, I believe this is your best idea yet, let’s go the storage closet and explore what other ideas you have.”

“About you, plenty.”

Half an hour later, Stiles was back on the job because shockingly it was possible to be an awesome doctor and an awesome boyfriend.

Yes, the world had been very nice to Stiles Stilinski.

Then his drunk patient decided it was an excellent idea to throw up on his helpful doctor.

Stiles hated everything.

 

THE END


End file.
